madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Territoire Bandit Subjugation
Territore Bandit Subjugation was one of many battles in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series, where Tigre and the Zhcted Army are battling against the Bandits in order to earn Hughes trust in his battle against Thenardier and Ganelon. This battle is also Tigre's first battle alongside with Zhcted Army. Background Bandits's Terror in Territore Before the Civil War, Territore was threaten by Zhcted bandits who was stationed within the vinicity of Voyes Mountain Range. Originally consisting merely 40, the bandits's numbers grew after in 200 members when Asvarre's pirates joined their ranks and its leader Donalbein took the leadership. Prior their rise, the bandits commited atrocities in Territore, such as kinapping woman and stealing lifestocks. As response to the bandits's alerting numbers, Hughes once led 300 soldiers to defeat the bandits, only to be outmaneuvered and beaten by the bandits instead, mostly due to the bandits's advantage geographically. Tigre's Visit For Belfort Some time after the battle in Molsheim Plains, under Mashas suggestion, Tigre came to Belfort along with Zhcted Army (Rurick and Lim) to find Hughes for his retaliation against Thenardier and Ganelon. Even welcomed Alsace's Earl with opened heart, Hughes became skeptical upon Tigre because he also heard the news regarding what happened to Tigre since Dinant Plains incident, especially when Tigre "invited" Zhcted Army to Brune in rescuing Alsace and defeating Zion with the help of the Wind Vanadis and her troops. Nevertheless, due to his longtime acquaintance with House Vorn, as well seeing Lim's defense for Tigre, Hughes agreed to join Tigre's cause only if the archer help him to defeat the bandits that terrorizing Territore. Seeing his longtime aquaintance was in trouble, Tigre agreed to help in subjugating the bandits. Battle Strategy in Battling Against the Bandits First Battle Next early morning, Zhcted Army marched for Voyes Mountains. During the march, Lim spitted the army into two units where 20 cavalry soldiers defending the army's rear while reminding Tigre that he need to focus on the battle's flow in order to test his commanding skills, which Tigre relented for the sake of his people who supported him in spite his inexperience in battle. Upon Zhcted Army's arrival at the Voyes Mountains foot, they were ambushed by a band of thieves and a battle quickly ensued. Tigre found the bandits to be suspicious however as he observed that most bandits were well equipped with fine weapons and armors, something that were too expensive for the bandits to afford. Regardless, after killed three more bandits, Tigre and Lim ordered a temporarily retreat which Zhcted Army complied. The bandits also fled out of desperation and confusion, only to confront incoming 20 cavalry soldiers that are blocking their escape route. In the first battle's aftermath, the band suffered the heavy casualty with nearly 60 bandits were killed and 20 of them surrendered-who later to be sent to House Augre as prisoners- and the rest of them barely escape for the mountain hill, while Zhcted Army suffered merely only ten men deaths. Donalbein's Downfall and Death ---TBA--- Aftermath Donalbein's death not only crippled his bandits and returned peace and tranquility back to Territore, it also made Tigre and the Zhcted Army as the hero of the province. As a celebration for this achievement, Hughes invited Tigre and Zhcted generals for a dinner at his mansion. However, even with Tigre's success, Hughes skepticism still not ceased he suspected that Tigre was "lucky" to have Zhcted troops' support for his victory, immediately prompted Lim to defend Tigre as she assumed the old Viscount refused acknowledge the young Earl's credibility. Nevertheless, Hughes changed his mind by telling Tigre that he will join his cause while muster any available allies in Brune for support since he also not willing to see Brune citizens sufferings under Thenardier and Ganelon's cruelty. Therefore, House Augre became Tigre's second Brune ally in his battle against Thenardier and Ganelon. In other side, Tigre and Lim brought Zhcted armor that was used by Territorie bandits as Lim suspected that the armor was made by Olmutz , of which the duo would investigate it further when he bring one of these armors to Elen at Kikimora Mansion. Trivia *Despite its significance in the Light Novel, especially the battle progress against the bandits as well earning Hughes's trust to join Tigre's cause, it didn't not appears in both manga (though its skipped) and anime adaptations, **In the manga version, Tigre's battle against the bandits is abridged where he defeats them without using the pigeons. **Contrast to both Light Novel and Manga counterparts, this battle is entirely cut out from the anime series where House Augre immediately joins Tigre without Hughes's suspicions or skepticism. Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle